Until We Meet Again
by mlugia
Summary: Syaoran faces a dilema: To tell or not to tell? That is, until a certain event forced him to make a decision... (S+S, with hints of E+T)
1. Departure

Until we meet again

By Mana Lugia

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never have, never will.

Dictionary, I guess:

Gomen = Sorry

Matte = Wait

Hentai = Pervert

Hai = Yes

Kawaii = Cute

Oniisan = Brother (referring to Touya)

Arigato = Thank you

Hanyaan = Something Sakura says when she's in a happy state

Hoe = (pronounced Ho-yee) Something Sakura says when she's panicking and stuff.

Aishiteru = I love you 

Baka = Idiot/moron

===========================

He looked up, and stared at the tree. It was quite a sight. The tall cherry blossom tree was in full bloom, spreading its beauty to everyone through the many blossoms, which are falling down slowly, like feathers floating in the wind. He wondered if this would be a good time to tell her. After all, Cherry blossoms are *her* favorite flowers, and telling her while they are in bloom would not only be romantic, but will also distract her enough so she would let him down easier. However, they were scheduled to go out on an outing with Tomoyo and Eriol, so he doubt he'd have any time to try. 

'Speaking of *her*, where is she, anyways? She better not be late again...' It was at this moment when he heard the sound of running footsteps. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He heard a familiar voice scream. He turned around in time to see someone crash head-first into him. They fell to the grass with a thud, he being on the bottom. "Oww..." He heard the other person say. 

"Um, Sakura? You're sitting on me..." He said. The person on top of him blinked, and suddenly noticed that she was sitting on him. Getting up quickly, a faint red appeared on her cheek. "Um, gomen, Syaoran, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was a little rushed..." She apologized quickly. A faint crack of a grin appeared on his face. "Sleeping in again, huh, sleepyhead?" He commented. She blinked for a second, and then playfully smacked Syaoran on the back of his head. "Syaoran! You're so mean!" She teased. "Anyways, I'm so sorry I'm late. Kero had to grab that extra stack of pancakes before we left."

"Speaking of that stuffed animal, where is it anyways?" Syaoran wondered out loud. 

Sakura giggled. "Kero and I were halfway out the door when he suddenly decided not to go when dad was talking to Touya about making cake for dessert." 

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't care about the stuffed animal anyways. If he doesn't show up, all the better for me." This comment got him another smack on the back of his head. "Fine, fine, I won't say that again...." 

"Good!" Sakura pouted. Syaoran could have melted right there. Sakura looked so beautiful, so cute to him when she does that. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her right there, but his self-restraint kicked in. Embarrassed, he tried to look away. "I wonder where Eriol and Tomoyo are, they promised to be here on time," Sakura wondered. 

'Knowing the two of them, they're probably having a make-out session in the bushes' Syaoran thought, as an evil grin creeped into his face. Sakura looked at him oddly. 

"Syaoran, are you ok? You're grinning, did I say something funny?" Syaoran suddenly realized what he was doing and tried to cover it up. "N-no, it's nothing. I guess they just got caught up in traffic. Look, there they are!" He pointed at the pair  who were approaching them. As they approached, Syaoran noticed Eriol's shirt was a little wrinkled. He walked up to Eriol.

"Been busy in the bushes, Hiiragizawa?" He whispered into Eriol's ear, going for a direct attack. Eriol only smiled.

"Hey, at least I have the guts to tell her like a man," Eriol whispered back sweetly, before giving Syaoran the innocent smile. Syaoran felt blood gushing up his head, and couldn't decide if his face was red because of a blush or because he wants to punch Eriol that badly. Meanwhile, he heard a shout from Sakura.

"Hey, are you guys coming with us or not?" She yelled. It turns out that while the boys had their little exchange of words, the girls had already started walking and are pretty far from the guys. "H-hey! Matte!" Yelled the guys as they chased after the girls, who started running too. It was then when Eriol got an evil idea. 

"Hey, girls! Your skirts are flapping in the wind when you run! It's a very nice view from back here!" He yelled. His plan worked. The girls stopped running, allowing the guys to catch up. Just when the guys caught up to them, Tomoyo began slapping Eriol, while repeatedly yelling "Hentai!"

*~*~*~*~*

The group had finally arrived at their location, a serene spot by the lake. The lake was surrounded by many cherry blossom trees, and the hundreds of falling petals presented the lake a very dreamlike feeling. Syaoran picked up a pebble from the ground, and skipped it as far as he could across the tranquil waters, causing ripples to shake up the still lake. Eriol grinned, and followed suit, and skipped his rock further than Syaoran's did. Refusing to admit defeat, Syaoran picked up another rock and skipped it, and so began the competition.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo brought out her picnic basket, while Sakura laid the picnic blanket on the ground. After setting out all of the food, Tomoyo went back to what she loves to do best, and started taping everyone. 

"Did you *have* to carry that around with you everywhere, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, still amazed that her friend carried the video camera everywhere she went. Tomoyo just smiled sweetly. "Look at the camera, Sakura!" She pointed the camera at Sakura.

Sakura immediately tried to change the topic. "Um, let's start eating! Guys, come and get it!" She yelled to the boys, who seemed to have turned a competition of skipping stones to an all out war of chucking rocks into the water. Stones were being thrown into the lake so fast that it seems as if the lake started to boil. 

Syaoran wasn't thinking anymore. He wanted to beat Hiiragizawa so badly it wasn't funny. Throwing stones here and there, he grinned at Eriol. "Having trouble keeping up, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol turned and smiled. "Of course not, my cute descendant, but I think a certain someone wants your attention," he winked. Syaoran stopped, and heard Sakura call them for lunch. He glared at Eriol. "Fine, but this isn't over," he stated, before walking back towards the food.

The group sat down and started digging into the various food items Tomoyo brought, while admiring the beatiful landscape. Syaoran was in awe. No matter how many times he sees them, cherry blossoms always struck him as the prettiest flowers he's ever seen. Especially the one who was sitting right across from him taking a bite out of her sushi.

"Beautiful..." he mumbled to himself, lost in his thoughts. "Huh, what is, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran suddenly hit reality. "U-um, what did you say?" He asked. "You said something was beautiful, what is it?" replied Sakura. 

'CRAP!' Syaoran thought, as he tried to make up a good excuse. Eriol came to his rescue. "Hey, remember when we did this last year?" He tried to make a conversation. "Oh, I remember! Sakura was so kawaii last year when she wore that costume I made for her!" Tomoyo squealed, while Sakura turned a deep shade of red. 

"I didn't need you help, I could've done it myself," Syaoran whispered to Eriol.

"Whatever you say, descendant," He whispered back.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Syaoran yelled, and then realized his folly and looked awkwardly at the girls, who had no idea what just went on. "Um, sorry about that." 

Meanwhile, Eriol stood up. "Well, Li and I are just going back to skipping the stones, alright?" He declared, and then dragged Syaoran away before he could say anything.

"What are you talking about? I never agreed!" Syaoran exclaimed once the two reached the edge of the water. 

Eriol shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you." Syaoran was confused. "About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Eriol stated. Syaoran quieted down. "What are you going to do about it? You can't keep waiting..." Eriol trailed off.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. "Why can't I? I've kept it from her for a few years now, and I can keep it for a while longer. If I tell her, it's only going to hurt me, after all."

"You never know until you try, just look at Tomoyo and I. Besides, you know very well that she's one of the most popular girls in the school," Eriol rebuttled. That drove Syaoran into another round of deep thinking.

"You know, Hiiragizawa... Sometimes, I really want to kill you," Syaoran muttered.

Eriol grinned. "Whatever, descendant, but just think about it, ok?" With that, he walked back to join the girls. Syaoran stood there, looking at his image in the lake, trying to figure out what he was going to do. After a while, he gave up and went back.

*~*~*~*~*

Eriol's words still lingered in Syaoran's mind after he got home. Even when he picked up his sword and started training, he could still hear Eriol. 

__

"You can't keep waiting..."

"She's one of the most popular girls in the school,"

The words kept circling around Syaoran's mind, driving him close to insanity. Should he tell her? He doesn't know. He was afraid of what she'd say. Did she feel the same way towards him, or is he just a hopeless dreamer living on an illusion? But if this is an illusion, does he really want to go back to reality? Fed up with training, he put on his jacket and left for the park.

The park was empty, since darkness was fast approaching. The sun was slowly setting, and all that remains were the ghosts of the children's laughter. He sat on the swings, trying to place his thoughts in order. What will he say? How would she react? She means the whole world to him... If he tells her, things might change, and he doesn't want to take the risk of losing her. This is too frustrating. "Ugh!" He yelled out loud.

"Syaoran?" A voice came from behind him. It was Sakura. Syaoran gulped, and turned to look at her. He felt blood starting to rush up his face again. Damn, he really has to stop doing that. "S-Sakura," he sputtered.

Sakura took the swing beside him and started swinging on it a little bit. "Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you," She apologized.

"It's ok, I wasn't doing anything important anyways. Why are you here so late?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura looked at the sand beneath her feet. "Well, I wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something, but she went to Eriol's for the night, so I came here to do some thinking..."

"Oh?" Syaoran said.

"Um, Syaoran, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sakura slowly asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

Sakura hesitated a little, unsure if it was a wise choice. "Syaoran, have you ever felt like you loved someone?" 

Syaoran felt his heart jump. Did she know already? Did he make himself that obvious? Slowly, he nodded. "H-hai..."

He felt Sakura was hesitating, apparently debating whether or not she should tell him what's coming next. "Well, um, there's this guy I like..."

Syaoran felt his heart stop. She likes a guy already? Damn, that's a blow to his heart. Now he's even more sure that she'd never love him like that, and that it's useless to even try. Syaoran felt a lump in his throat, and a warm liquid began to well up in his eyes. He quickly rubbed it away, pretending as if it was dust in his eyes.

"...I think I am in love with him, and it hurts me to not tell him. Do you think I should tell him how I feel? I'm afraid of what he's going to say..." She asked.

Syaoran felt his world shatter. He still can't believe that Sakura already had her eyes set on someone. He understood Sakura's pain. She had told Yukito about how she felt about him, and Yukito only told her that it was a fatherly kind of love that she held for him. Slowly, he replied. "Well, I can't give you the answer to that question, because I am not you. However, you should figure out yourself if it's a wise choice to tell him. I know how you feel though, sometimes I really don't want to change what I have now for the unknown results, even if theres' a chance of it being better."

"Um, Syaoran, do you still love that person?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Hai, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me..." Syaoran answered. "But I don't know how she feels about me, and I don't really want to know right now."

They fell silent. "Well, I think my dad'll be worried if I don't return soon, so I'm going to go now. Good night, Li-kun!" She waved as she ran off. Syaoran sensed that something was bothering her, moments after their conversation began. He wondered what it was.

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her words had stabbed him directly. While he felt somewhat happy that she loved someone, he also felt tinges of jealousy for whoever it was she held her affection for. After their encounter at the park, he had been feeling very moody. Upon reaching his apartment, he had punched his pillow so many times he could swear it was going to break apart at any moment. He heard the phone ringing, but he stayed down. Screw whoever it might be who's calling at 10 at night. He'll answer the phone when he cares.

He heard Wei, his servant pick up the phone, and started speaking chinese. 'That's odd, I don't know anyone who speaks Chinese in Jap- Crap!' He thought. It must be his mother. Just then, Wei came in with the phone. 

"Master Li, your mother wishes to speak to you."

Syaoran took the phone from Wei. "Mother? Why do you call all of a sudden?"

"Li Syaoran, why are you still in Japan?"

"Wha-What do you mean, mother? I have to protect Saku-"

"Don't give me excuses, Syaoran. Your last letter told me that Sakura has already converted all the cards to Sakura Cards, and therefore your duties in Japan are finished. There are many things here that need to be done, and I request your return to China as soon as possible."

"But mother..."

"Did I say request? I mean I demand that you return. Your plane leaves this Saturday at 7AM. Get packing"

*Click* The phone went dead, and so did Syaoran's heart. This is it, just when he thought he suffered one blow, another one pounded what remained of him into the ground. He had to leave Sakura, his Cherry Blossom, his angel, his everything... Well, this is it. He sighed. He's going to need help from Hiiragizawa first thing tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my, this is indeed a pickle you've got there, descendant," Eriol said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I came here for help, not for you to state the obvious, Hiiragizawa. And stop calling me your descendant!" Syaoran growled. Eriol was not the least bit intimidated. The two are sitting in Eriol's dining room, after Syaoran followed Eriol home after school. He had briefly explained the situation at school to get Eriol's interest, but it was not until they sat down with some tea before Syaoran told Eriol everything.

"Well, the way I see it, you don't even know who Sakura loves. For all you know, she might be in love with you, Syaoran," Eriol reasoned.

Syaoran stared into his tea, looking at his reflection. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you might be wrong, and that would hurt me to know her response..." 

"The fearless leader-to-be of the Li Clan, the great warrior Li Syaoran, who has toughed through flaming spirits, the powers of time, defeated the strength of power, and hell, even survived my tests. This is what you've been reduced to?" Eriol mocked. He smiled as he easily dodged Syaoran's punch, and caught it with his own hand. "Now now, let's keep this peaceful, shall we? I just had the place cleaned up yesterday."

Syaoran sat back in his seat. "I-I never learned about feelings back in the clan. It's always been fight, fight, kill and things like that. How am I supposed to know that all my training to build a stone wall around my emotions was going to end up in vain? The stone wall became nothing but rubble when I met Sakura..."

"Now now, don't fret. You have a whole 2 days left to decide what to do. I can't give you any advice other than general ones. After all, I can't control your life. But, it is my opinion that you tell her somehow," Eriol advised him.

They stayed silent like that for a while, before Syaoran got up to leave. "Arigato, Hiiragizawa. But tell anyone about this encounter of ours and you die," were his parting words.

Before he exitted the door, he could have sworn he heard Eriol pick up a phone and dialing. He shrugged. Who would Eriol call anyways?

From inside the house a loud feminine sounding "KAWAII!!!!" could be heard through the phone.

*~*~*~*~*

'Well, this is my last day in Tomeda, I suppose,' Syaoran sighed as he walked through the classroom doors. He's going to miss the people who had made life in Tomeda enjoyable for him, especially Sakura. Sitting down in his desk, he fell back into thought. He stayed up all night trying to decide on whether or not he should tell Sakura, and still couldn't make up his mind. Every time he thought of Sakura, he would fall back on his bed, forgetting what he was doing.

"Hoeee!!!! I'm late!" He heard a voice from the halls. No doubt, it was Sakura. The classroom doors opened, and a frantic looking Sakura raced into the room.

"Slow down, Sakura, you're actually early today. At that rate, you're going to die of exhaustion," He grinned as he looked up at Sakura. One look at her face caused blood to flow into his head again, so he tried to look away quickly before Sakura spotted his red face.

"Huh? Oniisan lied to me! I'm going to bash him good when I get home!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ohayo, Syaoran!" She gave him a warm smile like she does every morning.

"U-uh, Ohayo, Sakura-," He sputtered out, afraid that she would guess his secret.

At this moment, Eriol walked in with Tomoyo, and they walked up to greet the two. Tomoyo held in her hand her video camera, and almost immediately began taping.

"I'm gonna call this tape 'The day Sakura wasn't late!'" She declared. Sakura's face reddened a little.

"B-but I'm not always late! I come here on time sometimes!" She argued. 

Eriol laughed. "Name 2 times that you weren't late, Sakura?" 

Sakura furrowed her brow, trying to find examples. "Um, there's today, and uh... uh... um..."

"And the thursday four weeks ago," Syaoran cut in. Sakura flashed him a grateful look. Eriol and Tomoyo gave each other a knowing look. Realizing how obsessed that action made him look, Syaoran quickly turned and pretended to look out the window.

The teacher came into the class. "Ok class, settle down."

"Does she know?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran as he walked by on his way to his seat. Syaoran shook his head. "You better do it soon..." 

"Shall we get to our seat already, Mister Hiiragizawa?" The teacher asked impatiently. Eriol quickly apologized, and the class began.

*~*~*~*~*

As Syaoran packed up the last of his things, he couldn't help but think of Sakura again. She's been hard to get out of his mind since their encounter in the park and the phone call from his mother. 

'Well, Syaoran, you only have 12 hours left, what do you plan to do?' He thought to himself. 'I want to tell her, but I don't want to see her reaction...' 

Wei walked into the room. "Master Li, you forgot to put this in your pack," He held a set of clothing. 

"Arigato," Syaoran thanked. "Hey, Wei," He called as Wei walked out the door. 

"Yes, Master Li?"

"Say... you want to tell someone something important, but you don't want to see their reaction... how would you do it?" Syaoran asked.

Wei stood there thinking. "I would just write a note or a letter about it and send it to that person, I suppose, why do you ask, Master Li?"

"N-no reason. Thanks a lot," He thanked Wei again.

'A letter... That could work...'

*~*~*~*~*

"Oww, my stomach hurts..." Kero whined while holding on to his stomach. Sakura gave him a look that meant "I told you so."

"I told you not to eat so much cake. Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, you know," She lectured. 

"Whatever, Sakura. My stomach hurts too much to listen anyways. I'm gonna go sleep in your closet tonight, I think I'm going to have to fall into deep sleep if I ever want to get rid of this pain," he said as he flew into Sakura's closet and settled in her bag.

Sakura sighed. Kero really needs to learn self restraint. Shaking her head, she settled into her bed, and turned off the lights. She slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the one she loved. A smile creeped onto her face. "Hanyaan..."

*~*~*~*~*

He watched as she turned off the light, and waited until he was sure she was asleep. After all, he didn't want to be caught. Slowly climbing from the tree, he opened her window slowly and slipped in, careful as to not make a sound. He could hear her mumbling "Hanyaan..." in her sleep.

'Thinking of that guy she loved again, I'll bet,' he thought dejectedly. 

Quietly slipping the letter on her desk, he went out the window, and went home, confident that he has done everything he needed to do.

Sakura woke up with a start. "I thought I heard something..." Looking around, she couldn't see anything in the dark, so she went back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran sat on the seat of the plane, looking out at the place he has lived for the past few years. He's going to miss this place. He knew that once he returned home, the chances of coming back are slim to none. He smiled bitterly. Well, at least he told her, even if he wasn't manly enough to tell her outright. He didn't want to know she didn't love him, not just yet, anyways.

The plane started moving, and climbed into the clouds, leaving behind a trail of smoke. But for Syaoran, he had already left his heart there, and all that was returning was an empty shell.

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up, rubbing her eyes. She saw Kero waking up at the same time in the closet. "Feeling better, Kero?" She asked.

"Of course! I feel stronger now! I'm ready to eat some food! When's breakfast?"

Sakura sweatdropped. Typical Kero. Shooing Kero downstairs, she started getting dressed, when she noticed a letter on her desk. It was just a white envelope, with a single "Sakura" written on it.

'That's odd, I don't remember it being there...' She thought as she opened it. Inside was a letter, which looks like it was scribbled quickly.

_Dear Sakura,_

_            By the time you're reading this, I will be already on a plane back to __China__ (The plane left at 7). Mother has requested for me to return home ASAP, and I did not want to tell anyone until after my departure. I know I've been mean and selfish to you all these years, but Sakura, you're one of my best friends here. Thank you for making my time here memorable. Even though I am leaving now, I have to do one last selfish act. I know you told me about how you loved someone, but I still want to tell you..._

_Aishiteru, Sakura. _

_I fell hopelessly in love with you, but I didn't want to tell you because I feared what you might say. You might be laughing now. The great warrior of the Li Clan, afraid? But it's true. I'm sorry for telling you this, and I hope you tell him how you feel. I'll bet he loves you just as much as you love him. And if he doesn't, I'll personally come back to __Japan__ to kick his ass._

_~ Li Syaoran_

Sakura held the letter, paralyzed by its contents. She felt tears starting to flow, dripping onto the letter. Slowly, she whispered to no one in particular.

"Baka, Syaoran... You're the only person I love... Come back to me..."

======================================

Well, this fic will prolly be a TBC (to be continued) fic, but I think it works well as a standalone. If I messed up on the japanese, blame the fact that I'm not Japanese :D

Anyways, love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Review with comments/criticisms. No flames tho :D

~ M.


	2. My love

Until We Meet Again Part 2

By Mana Lugia

Ok, ok, so the ending of part 1 wasn't as happy as I wanted it, so I wrote this. I apologize for referring to the Japanese as "Japs" (gotten used to saying that ._.), and… on with the fic!

Disclaimer: CCS =/= mine. But the smart audience knew that already, didn't you? 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Arg!" Syaoran yelled as he swung his sword ferociously at his opponent. _'Dammit, he dodged.'_ His opponent faked to the left, his staff still held close to his body. 'Nice try, but I'm not that stupid,' Syaoran thought as he slashed to the right. Sure enough, his opponent moved right into the strike range. He raised the staff, and blocked the blow, but Syaoran's force was visible on the staff. His opponent quickly backed up, while Syaoran gave chase. Rushing in, he neglected to prepare for a trap as his opponent flung sand right at him.

"Damn!" He cursed as he tried unsuccessfully to wipe the sand away. He stood still, rubbing his eyes, forgetting about his opponent. Suddenly, he felt the cold steel handle of the staff of his opponent conk him on the head.

"You lose, Master Li," said his opponent politely. "Master Li, you can do much better than this, but you seem distracted, is something the matter?" 

"No, nothing's wrong. I guess I'm a little worn out from yesterday," Li replied. "Those paperwork are killers, you know. Thanks for asking though, Hui."

"Well, that concludes our training for today, Master Li. You seem quite distracted. If you have a lot on your mind, we can take a break from sparring tomorrow. If not, we shall spar again tomorrow at this time," Hui, his sparring trainer, bowed before taking his leave.

Syaoran sighed. It's been a few months since he returned from Japan, and he still could not concentrate on his tasks. His mother had told him to forget Japan, concentrate on the tasks at hand. The clan's business keeps him busy almost 24/7, yet he can't forget Japan. Picking up his towel, he wiped the sweat from his brow as he proceeded towards his chamber to change. He was quickly stopped by a familiar person.

Meilin. Ever since he came back, she's been trying to get his attention, not that he wanted any of it. Most of the time he just wanted to lie back on his bed and ignore the rest of the world. _'Damn the clan. Damn his duties. Why does he have to come back to China when his life was in Japan? Oh well, Sakura's fallen for someone anyways, why should he care?'_

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Syao-ran! ARE YOU THERE?" She screeched at his face. Broken from his thoughts, he looked at Meilin, startled to say the least. Jeez, girls can be so damn loud.

"Leave me alone," He said coldly, while trying to walk past Meilin.

"Oh no you don't, Syaoran. You've been acting weird since you came back, not concentrating on your work, and being cold to everyone; we worry for you, Syaoran. Your mother, your sisters, me, everyone. You've changed," Meilin accused. "And I want to know why."

Syaoran stared at her. "I've always been like this. That was the way I was taught. Now if you would excuse me-" He said as he tried to shove his way past the determined Meilin, who refuses to budge.

"You know very well that you changed when you went to Japan. During the time span of my stay, you had gone from the stone-hearted warrior that you were trained to be to this nice, caring person that I knew before I returned home. What happened in Japan, Syaoran?" She asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine, ok? I haven't changed one bit. I'm still the cold-hearted warrior I was trained to be. Now leave me alone," Syaoran declared as he pushed past Meilin and headed for his room.

Meilin didn't believe him, not one bit. Syaoran had changed in Japan, but something changed him back to the warrior without emotions, and she didn't like the change one bit. She bit her lip while thinking, what could have caused him to change back?

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" She said slowly. Syaoran froze in his tracks. "Sakura's the reason you're so distant from us, isn't she?" Syaoran didn't respond. Meilin knows she had hit the nail right on the head. "Well, you know... There's nothing good about her anyways. It's not like she'd ever like you, after you've been so mean to her and all. Why don't you just forget-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Syaoran roared at Meilin, causing her to take a step back in surprise. She had never seen this side of Syaoran before. Syaoran, apparently recovering from his outburst, composed himself, and walked up to the still surprised Meilin. "Don't. Ever. Mention. Her. Again." He sounded each word out slowly and emotionlessly, before turning and walking into his room.

Outside, Meilin stood still, still in shock from how much her words struck a nerve with Syaoran. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eriol, do you sense something different with Sakura recently?" Tomoyo asked her dark-haired boyfriend as they sat on a park bench, her head on his shoulder. "She seems so distant to everyone, you know?"

"Indeed, but I think we both have a very clear idea of why this is so, do we not?" Eriol asked, even though it was a rhetorical question. Since Syaoran's leaving, Sakura has seemed to lose the spark. Sure, she was still nice to everyone and always smiling, but Tomoyo and Eriol could tell that behind the smile, Sakura was not really there. Her cheerful self had disappeared, and what others see was only an act.

"I think we need to do something to cheer Sakura up. That Syaoran, leaving without even a goodbye and leaving her like this. I mean, he didn't even write or call!" Tomoyo was getting a little worked up. Eriol patted her hand.

"There there, I'm sure Syaoran has many reasons not to communicate. Seeing as he left because of clan matters, he must be extremely busy, with no time to think about other things," Eriol reasoned.

"I guess, but it's been over two months! Doesn't he know how much it hurts Sakura with his leaving like this? I mean, can't he tell Sakura loves him?"

"They say strong emotions like love and anger clouds one's judgment. Syaoran, smart as he is, couldn't figure it out for the past few years. What makes you think he'd figure it out now?" Eriol answered.

Tomoyo lifted her head from Eriol's shoulder, and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "You mean he didn't know?"

Eriol shook his head. "My descendant is good at everything, except at the matters of the heart."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran grunted as he swung his sword hard at Hui, who gingerly sidestepped the attack. While Syaoran was still off balance, Hui brought his staff down at Syaoran's head, and stopped before hitting Syaoran. "Strength comes from the mind, Master Li," reminded Hui. "Vicious swinging without aim won't work against me. You must have a tactic. Again!"

Syaoran nodded, and again charged at Hui. Hui swung his staff at Syaoran, who ducked under it and jabbed with the sword, stopping mere inches from Hui's stomach. "Good!" Hui affirmed. "With strategy, you can accomplish a variety of things normally impossible to do. We shall practice again tomorrow, Master Li." Hui bowed courteously before leaving.

Syaoran again grabbed his stuff and headed for his room. His life has become a cycle: Wake up, train, eat, clanwork, eat, clanwork, eat, sleep, and he was tired of it. How he wanted to go back to Japan, but maybe he wasn't ready to face her yet. The moment he started thinking of *her*, he felt different. His knees seem to go weak, and then he felt as if his insides were doused with cold water when he realized that the reason he never saw her response was because she had already fallen for someone, and he feared rejection.

He sighed, here it comes again. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... "Syaoran!" A familiar voice cried out. _'Geez, why does Meilin have to follow him every single day? Doesn't she know how much she bugs him? Didn't he just yell at her a few days ago?'_

"Syaoran! I need to apologize!" Meilin ran up to him. "I-I didn't know she meant that much to you, I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" She apologized.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Mention. Her. Again," Syaoran spoke through clenched teeth into Meilin's ear, and then resumed walking.

"B-But Syaoran!" Meilin said as she tried to keep up with him. "I really am sorry! I-If I can do anything for you-" 

Syaoran turned towards her. "You can't do anything for me. Right now, all I want to do is have enough time to write a letter or make a call to Japan, and I can't. Now leave me alone!" He walked on.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It rained that night. The rain was coming down hard, the raindrops hitting windows like pebbles, each of them ready to break through the glass. Lighting danced across the sky and thunder roared. However, all of this seemed oblivious to Meilin and Syaoran, each of whom were deep in thought. 

The next morning, after getting dressed, Meilin rushed from her room towards the dining room, apparently eager to find someone. Syaoran, on the other hand, got out of bed lazily, not wanting to face another day in the prison that is his current life. Dragging himself to training, he was allowed to temporarily forget his troubles as he took on Hui, and defeated him four rounds to one.

"Syaoran!" Meilin's voice floated into Syaoran's ears as he picked up his stuff. 

_'Great. Not this again.'_ He thought as he turned to confront his annoying cousin. As expected, Meilin was standing right there, but this time with the biggest smile he's seen since his return.

"Guess what, my darling cousin?" She posed the question cheerfully.

"I don't have time for this," Syaoran stated as he tried to walk past her, but Meilin blocked him again. Agitated, he roughly shoved Meilin aside, and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to call Japan?" She asked Syaoran. Syaoran stopped. What did she say? Oh, right, he told her about his wish to call Japan. 

_'Don't be silly, Syaoran. Mother would never let you call Japan after you've returned,'_ He reassured himself.

"I got auntie to allow you to make a phone call to Japan!" She told him. He turned slowly. 

"W-What did you say?"

"I said, I got your mother's permission for you to make a phone call to Japan," She repeated.

"H-How? Mother wouldn't let me call Japan, There is nothing there of importance to the Clan anymore," He said, confused at the news.

"Of course there's something important there. You left your soul there, Syaoran. Well, anyways, I can't tell you how I got her to do it, but Mother's allowing you to call Japan tonight, she's giving you a break from the clan's work this afternoon. Take some free time, you seemed too stressed out." With that, Meilin turned to leave.

"W-Wait..." Syaoran called after Meilin. "T-Thank you, Meilin..." He hugged her. 

_'I guess taking his tasks for one afternoon counts as my apology to him,'_ Meilin thought

*~*~*~*~*~*

The telephone rang in the big mansion. A dark-haired boy, whose shirt was a little ruffled, picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Eriol there?" A familiar voice came through the telephone, though the boy could not put a name on it.

"This is he."

"Hiiragizawa, it's me."

The boy who picked up the phone almost dropped it. "Syaoran? Is that you?"

"H-hai."

"Why haven't you called? What have you been doing in China?"

"The clan's been busy, so I couldn't call or write. Besides, mother has forbidden me to contact Japan. I got this call through only because of Meilin."

"Meilin? Is that your new girlfriend?"

"Wha- No! She's just my cousin! Well, um, how's Sakura?"

"Why didn't you just call HER?"

"Dammit, don't question me here. Just tell me!"

"Funny you should mention it, because Sakura's changed since your departure! Didn't you even tell her goodbye?"

"N-No... I was afraid, so I ran like a coward."

"Well, Sakura's been really miserable since you left! I thought I told you to tell her before you left!"

"I-I did... I wrote her a letter before I left..."

"Exactly what did you say in the letter?"

"Um, I told her how I had to leave, and I'm leaving without saying goodbye to her, that I loved her, and I wished her best of luck with the other guy."

"What other guy?"

"The one she fell in love with."

Eriol sighed. "My cute descendant, are you really that dense, or is this a very clever act you're putting on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"Geez, do I have to spell it out for you? Can't you see that YOU're the one she fell in love with?"

"T-That's not possible..."

"Then explain to me why she seems so downcast every day, her usual energy's gone, and there's nothing behind that hollow smile of hers?"

Syaoran seemed to be thinking on the other end. Eriol could still hear his breathing, but he was hesitating.

"All I'm saying is you need to come back to Japan soon. Even if this ordeal isn't affecting you any, it's hurting Sakura."

Syaoran stayed silent a while longer, before stuttering out a sentence. "T-Thank you, Hiiragizawa."

"So you're coming back soo-" *click* the line went dead on the other side. "Hey! HEY!" Eriol yelled into the telephone, but it wasn't any use. At this moment, Tomoyo came out of the living room. 

"Who was that, Eriol?"

"No one, my sweet. Probably another prank kid," Eriol smiled, and led her back to the living room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Li household had settled down for dinner. They sat around a large circular table set in their large dining hall. The servants had retreated to their quarters, leaving the family to dine in peace. There was an uneasy air about the dinner, and Syaoran's sisters and Meilin kept sneaking worried looks at Syaoran. Meilin noticed Syaoran's change the most. He hasn't been the same since he made the phone call.

One of Syaoran's sisters whispered something into their mother's ears, who promptly turned to Syaoran. "Is anything the matter, Xiao Lang?"

"No mother," lied Syaoran, not looking up from his food.

"Don't lie to me, Xiao Lang. I can tell when my children are lying to me," She put on a stern tone of voice. "Tell me what the problem is. Meilin has already told me about how you have changed in Japan, and that you are not the same as you have been in the past."

Syaoran gave Meilin an angry look, and hesitated to reply. "Well...."

"Yes?"

Syaoran finally picked up his courage. "Mother, I wish to return to Japan."

"I knew it had something to do with Japan. Xiao Lang, you may not return to Japan, so get the thought out of your head."

"But mother! Why not?"

"Because there is simply no clan business that needs to be attended to in Japan at the moment, son."

Syaoran slams his chopsticks on the table. "Clan, clan, clan. Is that all there is to my life? Can't I choose for once of what I want to do?" He yelled.

"Li Xiao Lang! I do not appreciate you speaking to me with that tone of voice!" Madam Li raised her stern voice to match Syaoran's yelling.

"That's not fair, mother! Why can't I return to Japan?" Syaoran felt his heart beating faster. He had been taught never to disobey his elders, but here he is, yelling at his mother.

"I already told you, Xiao Lang. There is no business that the clan requires at the moment from Japan," Madam Li said simply.

"Well maybe I don't want to go to Japan because of clan work! Maybe I just want to return to Japan because it's my home!" Everyone at the table watching the argument drew in a sharp breath. Madam Li seemed surprised at her son's outburst.

"Don't you dare say that, Li Xiao Lang! Your home has been and always will be here! You have a role to fulfill as the leader of the clan, and you have no choice in the matter!"

"Fine then, maybe I don't want to be the leader of the Clan anymore!" Syaoran yelled back. A frightened gasp emerged from Meilin as she watched the confrontation of mother and son, afraid for Syaoran, yet afraid for the Li clan. Syaoran suddenly realized what he has said, and got up from his chair. "I'll be in my room," He said, and left the dining room quickly.

_'My son, what could Japan have that has changed you so much?'     _

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't understand, Wei, what could have changed him so much?" Madam Li paced in her room, accompanied by her servant, Wei.

"Madam, if I may be so bold as to speak my mind?" Wei asked. Madam Li nodded. "To Master Li, there are things that take priority above his work at the moment."

"But what could possibly take higher priority for Xiao Lang? He's been trained for his role as leader of the clan. We've taught him nothing but how his work should take priority over everything else!"

"Madam, I was with Master Li on his mission to Japan, and I saw his transformation through the years," Wei stated. Madam Li looked at him questioningly. "Madam, when Master Li's father was younger, like Master Li's age, was work the most important aspect of his life?" Wei asked. "When he was Master Li's age, he did have one thing that took priority over his work, did he not?"

She thought for a bit, before realizing what Wei was saying. "And who would *she* be?" She said sharply.

"His classmate, his friend, his partner in card capturing, madam," Wei answered. 

"Thank you, Wei. You are dismissed, I need to think this through." Wei bowed and left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Li marched into the meeting hall, his face reveals that he would rather be elsewhere. "You summoned me, Mother?" He said in a respectful yet cold voice.

"Yes, Xiao Lang. I have some news for you," Madam Li declared. "The clan's workload has reduced dramatically since your arrival, and we have almost cleared all of the tasks needed. Since we can now manage the matters on our own, your duties are dismissed, and you shall concentrate on training for the role as the leader of the Li clan."

"But Mother-" Syaoran started, but his mother cut him off.

"Let me finish, Xiao Lang. While China is the ideal place to train, the memories of the household seems to be affecting your training. Therefore, for your benefit, we shall be sending you to a place where you can concentrate on training better. As such, you shall depart for Tomoeda, Japan this coming Saturday. That is all, you are dismissed." Madam Li said with a wave of her hand.

Syaoran could not believe this. All of a sudden he was allowed to return to Japan? _'Return to Sakura? This seems like a dream!'_ He pinched himself to make sure this was reality. This action brought a smile to Madam Li's face, as she watched her son struggle from yelling for joy. After Syaoran came to terms with the reality, he thanked his mother profusely. Madam Li smiled. "Silly Xiao Lang, it's Wei you should be thanking, not me."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura lied on her bed. She didn't feel like getting up today. It's already 4:30pm. She might as well just go back to sleep, since it's a Sunday anyways. Kero floated towards her, worried about the state of Sakura. "Are you ok, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't respond, but rather turned so that her back was facing Kero. Kero tried again, and again, no response. Giving up, he turned back to his video games. Sakura closed her eyes, and tried to fall back to sleep, but her mind was preoccupied with a certain amber-eyed male. Tossing and turning a little more, she decided that she wasn't going to fall asleep. She got up, changed her clothing, and went out for a walk to clear her mind.

Walking aimlessly in the streets, Sakura felt like a wreck. She couldn't find the energy she once had, and she wanted to be alone a lot more than before. When *he* was still around, she had often told herself that they were merely friends, that he would never fall for her. When she asked if he had fallen for anyone, and he told her that he has, she felt like crying right there, but she stopped herself, and made up an excuse to leave. _'Oh, I miss you so much, Syaoran...'_

The sound of a large truck broke her out of her thoughts. She had unconsciously walked to Syaoran's old apartment, where a large moving van is parked, and movers are unloading the van. 'Huh? But this is Syaoran's apartment...' She ran up to one of the movers. "Excuse me, but what's going on here?" She asked.

The mover turned to her. "Oh, we're just moving the furniture into this apartment," he replied.

"But no one lives here!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised.

"Well someone's moving in, I think. Now I'll have to get back to work, sorry, missy," he resumed to unload the furniture. Sakura couldn't believe the news. _'First Syaoran had to leave me, and now someone's taking his home?'_ She stood there numbly, not wanting to believe what she just heard. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who're you, and what're you doing standing in front of my apartment?" A voice behind her asked. Sakura quickly wiped her eyes.

"N-Nothing, I'll leave now..." She choked.

"Sakura?" The voice seemed surprised. Sakura recognized the voice, and quickly turned around.

"Syaoran!" She cried, and ran up to the solemn faced teen. "Y-You're back!"

Syaoran put his arms around her and enveloped her in a big hug. "Gomen, Sakura, I left without telling you goodbye..." 

Sakura shook her head, unable to control her tears. "N-no... I'm just glad you're back, Syaoran."

They stood there for a few minutes, not wanting to let go of each other. It was Syaoran who suggested that they go for a walk to catch up on the past few months. They arrived at the park, and sat down on the bench. Chatting a bit, Syaoran and Sakura each knew that there were something on their mind, but they're both afraid to mention it. As the sun started to set, Syaoran picked up his courage.

"Sakura, I have a very important question to ask you," He turned to face Sakura. Sakura nodded. "S-Sakura, you remember the letter I left you before I left..." Sakura nodded slowly. "W-Well, I-I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you f-feel t-the s-same w-way..." He sputtered out, and braced himself for what could either be the best news of his life or the worst news of this life.

Sakura turned and looked the other way. _'Damn, I knew Hiiragizawa was lying. Why did I even bother coming back to Japan? I'm a fool, a damned fool!' Syaoran thought to himself, both furious and crushed at the same time._

"You know, Syaoran..." Sakura started. "When I read your letter, I was heart-broken and happy at the same time... Syaoran, your departure hurt me badly, but... I loved you back then, and I still do..." Syaoran's heart suddenly did a 360. She loved him! Hiiragizawa wasn't lying, she loved him! At that moment, he wanted to jump and yell out to everyone that he was the luckiest person in the world, but his self-restraint once again kicked in. Sakura turned to Syaoran with a tear on her face. Syaoran wiped it away gently with his finger.  

"Don't cry, my love, I'll never leave you again," he consoled her gently.

"H-Honto ne?" She looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Honto," He confirmed. Sakura started to smile, as she hugged Syaoran tightly. Syaoran put his arms around her and hugged her back. Sakura raised her head to look at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, will you do something for me?" She asked.

"Anything for you, my cherry blossom," Syaoran whispered.

"Kiss me," she whispered back.

And he did.

~~Fin~~

Dictionary Part 2:

Honto ne? = Really?

Honto = Really.

What do you think? Better now? ._. Review with comments if you want. Criticism is good too. Flames suck, don't do it :) 

~ M.


End file.
